McKinley
| }} McKinley (マッキンリー Makkinrī) is the Captain of the White Berets (a police force in Skypiea), who tried to arrest the Straw Hat Pirates when they first arrived in Skypiea. Appearance McKinley is a middle-aged, tall, man. He has black hair and wears a 'White Berets' hat. He also wears a light-blue shirt with a cape, and pants with clouds as the design. Personality He appears to be very devoted to Enel, until it is revealed that Enel planned to destroy Skypeia with his Devil Fruit powers. McKinley then reveals that he only did everything Enel commanded in order to ensure the safety of the citizens of Sky Island. McKinley, along with the rest of the White Berets, then leave Enel's side and choose to help Conis evacuate the Skypeian people. History McKinley was first seen searching for the Straw Hat Pirates because they entered Skypeia illegaly. Later they approached Luffy and the rest of the crew and asked them to pay 70 million beli or they will be arrested. Suddenly Nami appears and hits McKinley with a waver refusing to pay this amount of money. After he got up, he yells to them that he sentence them to Cloud Drifting. Then he orders his army to attack them. After a short fight, McKinley and the White Berets were defeated by Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. He was seen later watching Conis, warning the people in Skypiea to evacuate the ilsand as soon as possible because their 'God', Enel was planning on killing them all. The citizens didnt listen Conis and even a kid threw a rock on her. McKinley was the only one who believed her and oredered the people on the island to pack-up their things immidietely and leave this island. Anime and Manga Differences Originally in the manga, McKinley's initial interactions with the Straw Hats when he comes to deal with them are relatively short. Basically he fines the Straw Hats, gets hit by Nami with a waver, sends his men after the Straw Hats, and then sentences them to be judged by Enel's judges. In the anime, however, the interactions are expanded on with additional scenes: In the anime, after he fines the Straw Hats with the first two charges of trespassing into Skypiea and having the broken waver, Usopp and the rest of the Straw Hats attempt to get on his good side by doing relatively innocent and unimportant things. However, no matter what they do, McKinley repeatedly fines them with several more charges as the things they do one after another are apparently against the law. As the number of fines are increased, Nami then comes onto the scene and hits McKinley with a waver. Instead of being propelled into the bushes by the impact as was originally depicted by in the manga, McKinley is instead propelled into a wall and completely knocked out by Nami and is then escorted by his men to Conis' house where he receives some medical treatment. McKinley, however, sees through Conis and Pagaya's attempts to stall the White Berets and apprehends the two. He and his men then go back down to Angel Beach where he orders them to attack the Straw Hats. He along with most of his men however are defeated by Luffy and it is then he when is sent flying off to some bushes. From there he then proceeds to sentence the Straw Hats as he normally did in the manga.One Piece Anime - Episode 156, McKinley's initial interactions with the Straw Hats are expanded with additional scenes. Trivia *Mckinley has the unfortunate luck of being knocked into a building by someone riding a Waver that's trying to land, which becomes a running gag. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Skypieans Category:Former Antagonists Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Skypiea Saga Antagonists